Going Through the Motions
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Alexander Smith was the twin of Adam but he had a special ability, he could read and control minds. Join him as he goes through the Academy while befriending McCoy and trying not to hit Jim in the face. {McCoy/omc/Kirk also on my archiveofourown account}
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Smith was a lot of things, a hard ass, stubborn, and a butch of other things that probably wasn't good at all but he never backed away from a challenge. He stood in the middle of a ring with a cage around him in the underground of what used to be New York City, fighting for money was one of the best ways he could make it since his step father was an asshole and cut him out of his life when he was sixteen, now he was eighteen and living in a run down apartment that wasn't up to par with health codes and other things so he was looking for a new place but didn't have the money for it so street fighting was the quickest way to make money without whoring himself out. He had more respect for himself.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he kept his face blank as he seen the guy he was fighting. Alex was shorter then most men, having always been small since birth so he made use of his shortest and picked out the man's weak spots easily. His height was about 5' 6" but at least he wasn't shorter then that, he got enough shit from his best friend Stiles for his height. He waited for the man across from him to make a move first, the man was big but seemed like he moved slow but if Alex was hit with one of his fists then he would break bone.

He ducked down at the swing and quickly hit him twice in his right side with his fists then quickly jumped back, wiggling out his hands because damn that guy had a hard as fuck body and just hitting him hurt his fists. Alex knew he was going break one or both of his fists on this man's body so he decided to use his legs also. Bad idea, his powers where turned off because he thought of it as cheating in a one on one fight so once he kicked out with his right foot, the man caught it and brought his elbow down on it, breaking it clean in half. To his credit, Alex didn't even flinch at the broken bone and quickly laid his hands on the floor in a hand stand before kicking out with his left foot, hitting the guy in the face and breaking his nose.

He tensed as he flipped over, making sure to keep his right leg off the ground for the most part, keeping his toes pressed against the ground. He was glad that he decided to fight without shoes this round since it helped not having extra weight on his foot. Smirking as he spotted the blood on his nose, Alex stayed where he was and let the angered man come after him, swinging blindly with rage. He ducked again and gave him to quick gabs in the ribs, feeling them break under his hands before swinging his elbow up and hitting him in the throat. He dragged his right leg as he moved behind the man while he chocked and coughed. Alex decided to end it then and there and swung his arm out, hitting the man in the back of his head and watching him drop to the floor passed out.

He took his money and went to the locker rooms pulling off his shirt as he went since he covered the angel wing scars his father gave him when he was a child. They looked like tattoos at first glance but if someone were to touch them then they could clearly tell that they weren't tattoos. The scars started at his shoulder blades and the tips of the wings ended at the dimples on his back. His mom always called him her little angel and when she died when he was five his dad decided to carve the wings into his back.

He hissed as he sat on one of the benches and looked over the break his in right leg, narrowing his eyes as he laid in straight in front of him. He was focused on his leg only and didn't notice three guys and Stiles make their way into the locker room. He looked up when he heard his friend gasp and pressed his back against the lockers so they couldn't see his scars on his back though the scars on his chest weren't any better but he wasn't embarrassed by those, they didn't bother him but for some reason the ones on his back did.

"Stiles, I see you brought company." He said evenly, watching the three men as his friend ran his fingers over his leg to see if he could do anything without having to take Alex into the hospital, knowing that he hated hospitals. He noticed that they had Star fleet uniforms on and sighed softly, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. They always seem to want him to sign up and he didn't want to at all, hated Star Fleet since his mother died on a ship in space. He didn't want anything to do with them. "I'm Christopher Pike, this is James Kirk and Leonard McCoy." The oldest man said as he waved to the two other males with him when he said their names.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at them and ignored Stiles moving his broken leg to see how bad it was, seeming completely relaxed and not in any pain at all when on the inside he wanted nothing more then to hit Stiles for causing him pain. "Whatcha want?" He asked, knowing it would be easier for him to read their minds but he would rather not do that at the moment, he was in too much pain to focus on working his powers like that. "You're real name isn't Alexander Smith is it?" Pike countered, figuring he was right after the glare that he had gotten, which if looks could kill Pike would be dead along with Kirk and McCoy.

"You're real name is Alexander Milligan-Winchester, isn't it?" Pike continued to press, ignoring the shocked looks from Kirk and McCoy as Alex and him had a stare off. Everyone knew of the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Best team in the Fleet and Dean was the captain of the _USS Impala_ with Sam as his First Officer. "What's it to ya?" Alexander asked, grabbing a clean shirt out of his bag and putting it on and sitting up straighter. "Let Dr. McCoy take a look at your leg while I tell you. You took one hell of a hit to that leg and most people I know would've stopped fighting right then and there." Pike said, waiting for the nod from Alex before McCoy brought his bag of medical things over to him.

He sat perfectly still as the doctor's smooth hands ran over his leg, pressing against it to see what he could do for it. Alex continued to look at Pike even when Stiles started cheeking his hands for any broken bones and finding a few of them. "I want you to enlist in Star Fleet, you would make a good Captain or Security officer. Your test scores could even beat Jim's test scores." Pike spoke as McCoy's fingers worked over his leg and Alex's eyes moved over to Kirk's form, seeing the shocked look on his face. "Your brothers saved countless lives already, I bet you could save countless more." His voice clearly held a challenged in it and Alex raised his eyebrows at him, shifting to pack up his bag.

He gently pushed McCoy away from his leg and moved to stand up, ignoring the 'Damn it, sit the hell down before you hurt yourself' from the doctor and stood on his leg perfectly fine. "I hate to break it to you _Captain_ Pike but I don't want nothing to do with Star Fleet or anyone in it so I'm going to tell you what I told everyone else sent to get me to enlist, take your offer and shove it." He snapped before turning and making his way out of the locker room, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg as he did. He healed quicker then most since he was a child so he would be fine after a few drinks and some food.

He made his way to the bar across from the place and waited for Stiles to join him at a table. Stiles was enlisted in Star Fleet and in his second year already and planning to be a science officer. Stiles knew how Alex felt about Star Fleet and felt guilty for doing that to him. "I'm sorry, Alex. Pike said he just wanted to tell you good job after the fight and make sure you were alright." He said softly, trying not to upset his friend.

Alex sighed, "It's fine, Stiles. It doesn't matter now," He waved his words away and ordered a whiskey with a steak and fries, letting Stiles order what he wanted before looking around the room, crinkling his nose as he spotted the blonde hair, blue eyed male named James Kirk. Seriously they just wouldn't give up would they? He looked around for the doctor and narrowed his eyes since he couldn't find him, causing him to shrug and look back at Stiles only to see McCoy seating across from him with Stiles sitting against the wall with a sheepish smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex covered the shock on seeing McCoy across from him pretty well, damn his powers really needed to come back to him sooner rather then later. It would be easier to notice when someone was sneaking up on him while his back was turned. He ignored McCoy in favor of sipping his drink and digging into his food, ignoring how McCoy slid into the booth on his side and started touching his leg to see where it was broken at. Kirk decided to show his face and sat next to Stiles in the booth, smirking at Alex while the male ignored him too, continuing to eat his food without a problem, not even a flinch when McCoy touched the break in his leg.

"We heard that you are a special case, being able to read minds from birth is unheard of." Kirk spoke up, hating that Alex was ignoring him and Bones. Alex raised his eyebrow at him and didn't say anything as he heard the bones in his legs snap back to line up correctly and heal more. McCoy made a sound in the back of his throat and pressed down against Alex's leg. "How did you do that?" He asked with awe in his voice, watching as Alex moved his leg back and forth.

Alexander stared at McCoy for a moment and narrowed his eyes at him. "Been able to heal fast since I was a kid." He said with a bored tone as he continued to eat, wiggling his fingers as the cracked bones healed quickly. Kirk made a noise since he was pissed that Alex would answer Bones but not him. "And what about the mind reading thin'?" McCoy asked, looking over the kid's hands as they healed but the bruises stayed on his skin.

Alex shrugged slightly, finishing his drink and ordering another one. "Figured out that I had it when I was five, right after my mother died. It's how I found out that she died, heard my step father's thoughts." Rolling his eyes, he took his knew drink and sipped it, resting against the seat before putting his feet up on Kirk's lap, glaring at him when he tried to move them. Kirk stopped moving after getting a look from the doctor and grumbled as he ordered him something to drink. "Can't always read minds either, like right now I can't read minds." He mumbled around his glass before setting it down, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this for awhile.

He tensed though when he heard the door of the bar bang open and looked over Stiles' and Kirk's shoulders to see the guy he fought about two hours earlier. They locked eyes and the man made his way over to him, causing Alex to drop his legs from Jim's lap and crawled over McCoy's lap, swatting the hands away when he tried to keep him in the seat. He pushed McCoy over towards the wall and sat on the edge of the booth seat, watching as the man stopped in front of the table. Before he could react, the man grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the edge of the table. "Where's the money?" He growled, shaking Alex slightly and when Alex didn't say anything, he punched him in the stomach, breaking some of his ribs.

Not being able to stand to watch Kirk went to get up but was held down by Stiles who shook his head at him and made sure McCoy wasn't going to get up either. Alex wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist and tightened his grip enough for him to let him go before bringing his head back and slamming it into the guy's already broken nose. His feet hit the ground and he quickly gabbed the guy in his already broken ribs, causing him to fall to his knees. Grabbing the back of his head, Alex slammed his knee into the guy's face, knocking him out before turning around and digging into his bag for the money he won. He counted out about two hundred dollars and set it on the table.

He grabbed his bag, stepping over the guy that was passed out on the floor and walked towards the door. The three people he left at the table got over their shock and raced after him, catching up with him easily and McCoy grabbed his arm to get him to stop walking and Stiles took his bag from him before Kirk lifted him off his feet and started carrying him somewhere, causing Alex to straggle and try to get back on his feet. "Damn it, man. Stop movin' around so much, your leg is still healing and I heard the bones break when he hit you." McCoy grumbled as he walked next to his friend and looked down at Alex.

Alex didn't know why he stopped moving but he did, maybe it was because he actually liked the southern draw the doctor had or maybe it was because he was tried, healing took a lot out of him. Besides, Kirk was actually comfortable so he stopped moving and let Kirk carry him towards their hotel room. Stiles handed the bag off to McCoy when they got to his friend's room with a small goodbye to Alex, who grunted in response. He hissed as Kirk dropped him none to gently one of the bed in the room and kicked out with his foot, catching the blue eyed man's knee and watching with an amused smirk as he fell to the ground.

"Serves you right." He said kicking off his shoes and wiggling around so he could go to sleep but was stopped from doing so by McCoy, who said he needed to look at his ribs. Grumbling, Alex stripped off his shirt, keeping his back against the bed afterwards so the doctor could check out his ribs. He twitched as McCoy touched some ticklish spots on his sides and noticed the bruise already forming in the middle of his stomach. "Alright, gotta put a wrap around your stomach and let you heal on your own." The doctor said before tugging Alex to sit up so he could do so, noticing the tattoos on his back but upon a closer look he noticed that they were actually scars but didn't ask about them.

After McCoy was done, Alex wiggled out of his pants and under the covers on his stomach, ignoring the protest from the doctor upon doing so. He stuffed his his arms under the pillow and laid his head on it, falling asleep quickly not even feeling the bed dip hours later when Kirk crawled into the bed with him since it was his bed to began with.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander was not a morning person like at all so when he heard snoring in his ear and a body pressed against his back right when it was sunrise, he grumbled and wiggled out of the death grip on his side, hissing in pain since his ribs weren't healing quickly. He looked back at the person with a glare for snuggling him and found out it was Kirk causing him to glare more. He looked at the other bed and decided to sleep next to McCoy instead, figuring that the southern doctor wouldn't try to crush him in his sleep. He grunted as he tugged some of the covers away from the doctor and laid down on the bed, closing in eyes before sighing softly when he felt him press against his back but at least he didn't wrap his arm around him and hit his ribs more, even asleep the doctor wouldn't hurt an injured person so Alex let himself relax in the bed and fall back to sleep while feeling McCoy's hot breath against his neck.

When he woke up again the next time it was being the source of his warmth was getting out of bed but Alex stayed still and relax against the bed, slowly letting himself wake up since he still wasn't all the way awake. He shifted and laid on his stomach again, grumbling as he felt the bed dip again and a hand on his back. Apparently whoever it was though he was still sleeping and in pain so they started rubbing his back, making him frown confused. It wasn't the doctor, his hands were smooth and soft against skin, this person's were rough like they did a lot of work with their hands. He figured out it was Kirk and that just made him more confused since it seemed like Kirk didn't like him.

But now with him tracing his scars and it was becoming harder and harder for Alex to act like he was sleeping since he hated people seeing let along touching his scars. Seriously, Kirk seemed to not care about people's personal space so Alex shifted again, rolling over on his side so he face was facing Kirk but keeping his eyes closed. He listened to him sigh before getting off the bed and walking out of the room that had the beds in it. After he left, Alex yawned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the clock to see it was about eight in the morning causing him to groan and fall back onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. It was way to early to get up so screw it, he was going back to sleep.

He didn't get a chance to go back to sleep, not with Kirk yanking the blankets away from him, causing Alex to curl into a ball and putting the pillow over his face grunting a small 'go away' as he did. Hearing Kirk chuckle before his pillow was getting tugging, he huffed and grabbed Kirk's wrists in one hand tugging his hands away from the pillow and rolling over so his back was facing him while curling around the pillow and holding it tightly with his arms and legs. "Alex, get the hell up." Kirk said, tugging at Alex's arm only to get swatted away and growled at, like seriously growled at. "Did you just growl at me?" Kirk asked with amusement in his tone, trying not to laugh because the growl was cute and adorable.

Alex kicked out again towards the sound of Kirk's voice and caught his knee, hearing the _thump _when he went down, smirking to himself. He closed his eyes to go to sleep but the smell of coffee hit his nose and he opened his eyes to see McCoy standing there holding a cup of coffee out for him. Grumbling, Alex sat up and took the coffee, taking a sip as he sat Indian style on the bed. "Let me take a look at your wounds." McCoy said as he sat next to Alex on the bed, looking at Kirk who just got off the floor. Alex grunted and laid out his right leg for the good southern doctor, trying not to shiver at the feeling of his fingers against his skin, really his hands were sin complete and utterly sin.

Sipping his coffee, he tensed as he felt Kirk starting to unwrap his ribs but didn't stop him since he figured that if they wanted to hurt him they would've. He didn't trust them at all but it wasn't like he could get away with both of them on him, even he wasn't that strong so he tried not to tense when Kirk began to trace over his scars on his back again, sipping his coffee like he was perfectly calm and not freaking out inside. He was glad when McCoy swatted Kirk's hands away and moved to touch his ribs, feeling that they were healing slightly faster then normal humans did but the bruise on his stomach was still there. Swatting at McCoy's hand after it tickled him, he moved away from the doctor while pressing his lips together, seeing the look on Kirk's face. "Are you ticklish?" He asked, causing Alex to glare at him. "I will break your nose, Kirk." He warned, drinking the rest of his coffee while Kirk lifted his hands in the air to show Alex he wasn't going to touch him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Alex rolled out of bed and walked towards the door with no limp or anything in his step to the surprise of the other two people in the room. He opened the door to see Pike standing there and stared at his blankly before shutting the door in his face. "Pike's at the door." He informed the two before going towards the bathroom so he could take a shower and go to the bathroom. His powers were back but he wasn't using them often since it gave him a headache when he did, hearing everyone's thoughts in a six mile radius wasn't a good thing, though he could normally control it most of the time and just hear the thoughts of one or two people in the room if he focused hard enough but after not using his powers for so long all the thoughts rushed into his head and left him crippled in pain for about two hours at a time.

He took his time in the shower, hearing the door open once but not looking to check up it was, he didn't care who it was but he was surprised when he got out of the shower to see his bag sitting on the sink. Shrugging he dried himself off and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He picked up his bag and walked out of the bathroom, dropping his bag on the floor before continuing to dry his hair with the towel, looking up to see the three of them, Pike, McCoy, and Kirk, sitting on the couch waiting for him with Stiles sitting on one of the beds. "I'm not joining Star Fleet." He told Pike firmly, ducking his head down to dry his hair more only to get his hands swatted away as Stiles stood up and began to dry his hair himself. Stiles always dried his hair whenever he could and Alex was fine with it since it actually felt good.

"I'll make you a deal. Two years. Go for two years and if you don't like it or don't graduate in two years then you can leave and won't hear from Star Fleet ever again." Pike offered, smiling slightly as he watched the shorter male with his best friend. Alex stayed quiet as he thought about it, glad his expression was hidden by the towel since he was pouting, though he wouldn't admit that he was pouting. He hated that he couldn't back down from a challenge, really really hated it sometimes. "Fine," He sighed and swatted Stiles' hands away from his head so he could take the towel off of his head and brush down his short hair with his hand.

"Great, the shuttle will be ready today so Jim and Dr. McCoy can take you to it along with Stiles." Pike said before getting up and shaking Alex's hand then leaving. Alex just stared blankly at the door before turning on Stiles with a glare, figuring out that his best friend brought them here for this purpose. "I hate you." He said to his friend, who laughed and ruffled his hair. "No you don't. Not my fault you can't say no to a challenge." Stiles pointed out, dodging the kick to his shin from Alex before grinning at his friend.

Alex glared more at Stiles but it wasn't with his usual coldness it was actually warm, "You knew this would happen," It wasn't a question because he knew that Stiles used his weakness against him and had Pike challenge him to be better then his brothers, which Alex would do just because he could. There was a reason he didn't use his real name at all. Stiles just shrugged and smiled sheepishly at Alex, who sighed again and huffed, "If anyone finds out my real name, I'll kill all three of you and they won't be able to find your bodies," he warned, only half-serious. He really didn't want to be compared to his brothers or his birth father.

Kirk laughed along with Stiles and McCoy looked amused at Alex's threat, which caused the short male to glare at all of them, not thinking it was funny. He grumbled something about making them all do something embarrassing once he got his powers back on the way to the kitchen in the hotel room, making breakfast for them all. He was hungry and it would heal his ribs and leg all the way. Speaking of his leg, it was hurting now since he used it to knee the guy in the face last night. "Just for that, you all can go hungry." He called into the other room and smirked at the exclaims of protests from Stiles and Kirk.


	4. Chapter 4

After Alex made breakfast, he let the other three in the room serve themselves as he went to sit back on the bed, limping slightly from the small break in his leg now. He ignored the concerned looks from Stiles and McCoy as he rested his back against the headboard of the bed and stretched his right leg out in front of him as he ate. He shoveled the food into his mouth and watched the TV in the room put on the news though he froze when he seen his face staring back at him with a different name, the two new people he was stuck with threw him confused glances while Stiles frowned and looked at his friend in worry when Alex turned up the volume.

_"The search is still on for Adam Milligan. It's the sixth year he has been missing and declared dead, the search for his body is still going strong though and officers say they think they are getting close to finding him and finally bringing some peace to his family." _The new lady was saying before the TV suddenly switched channels and Alex was avoiding looking at everyone in the room, rather focusing on his plate of food he was finishing. When Kirk went to open his mouth, Stiles shook his head quickly and made a motion that clearly said drop it and leave it alone.

Alex knew his brother was dead and gone, watched him be murdered right in front of him and was made to bury his body himself. If the officers were getting close like they said then it wouldn't be good for anyone. He tightened his grip on his fork for a moment before relaxing against the bed and setting his half finished plate of food on the table next to the bed. "When does the shuttle leave?" He asked, looking up at the three of them with his green eyes, having put in color changing contacts. He also dyed his hair brown so he wasn't mistaken for Adam who had blonde hair and blue eyes. "In about four hours." It was McCoy that answered him and for that Alex was grateful since the southern drawl of the doctor helped relax him even more.

"Great, means I can open my mind again and still recover in enough time to get on the shuttle," He mumbled before looking at Stiles, "I take it you packed everything up for me already?" At the nod his lips twitched like he wanted to smile but he didn't. He didn't smile too often these days and Stiles didn't fine it offensive either, having known Alex his whole life and knew almost everything about him. "Open up your mind?" Kirk was obviously confused about what Alex was talking about. For a genus he was quite slow or at least that's what Alex thought about him.

"Yes, open up my mind. When I'm in pain my abilities mess up and close off so I gotta open my mind back up and it takes awhile and causes me to get a headache." He explain, ignoring the snort from Stiles and at McCoy's look, Stiles spilled everything, "Headache isn't the word that I would use. It seems like his brain actually can't handle the pain and he passes out after grunting and almost screaming himself horse." He ignored the mumble of 'traitor' from Alex as he spoke to McCoy about his best friend's abilities. Both Kirk and McCoy looked more freaked out and worried then anything else and Alex groaned in frustration as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes to start the process. He ignored the alarmed protests from Kirk and McCoy and slowly let his mind connect to the three in the room first then he lost control of it.

He grunted in pain as everyone in a mile radius thoughts hit him at once and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, feeling the headache start to form at the back of his head and slowly spread around his skull with every new person inside of his head. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he sat there, having three miles to go before his brain was completely open and exposed. His skin had a thin layer of sweat covering it, causing his shirt to stick to his skin. He was vaguely aware of someone taking off his shirt and hearing Stiles' voice saying 'don't touch him. Skin to skin contact will only make it worse right now' before his mind was filled up with other mile of thoughts.

Swallowing hard, he tried not to cry out in pain as the headache pulsed through his head. His body shook as he fell to the side and landed against someone's clothed shoulder hearing soothing words being spoken to him from three different people. He realized that even if he wasn't making a noise, he was crying. Damn it he should've passed out by now, why wasn't he passed out yet. This was embarrassing enough and know he knew that he wasn't going to pass out at the end so he braced himself for the final and hardest mile of opening his mind.

The pain always took him by surprise and caused him to cry out softly as he gripped his head and curled up into a ball into the person's lap he was leaning against. He could feel himself start to pass out and welcomed it gladly.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes he woke up with a grunt of pain as the last of the headache was still there. He heard a chores of three 'Are you okay?'s as he blinked his eyes open to look at Kirk, McCoy, and Stiles. He scowled and glared at all of them, Stiles was the only one that didn't flinch or scowl back at him, instead his friend reached out to touch Alex but stopped his hand and left it hovering over his arm. Alex grumbled, "I'm not going to break," before grabbing Stiles' hand and tugging slightly sending a small <em>'help me up'<em> through his mind, smirking a bit as Stiles jumped at the sudden voice of his best friend in his head and pouted at Alex as he tugged his best friend up in sitting position.

The other two noticed the jumpiness and Kirk looked like he wanted to ask a question but Alex beat him to it, "If I'm touching someone or I have a strong bond with them, I can talk to them in my head." He rubbed his temples as he sat on the bed with his legs crossed, elbows on his knees. "I can give you something for the pain." McCoy offered with a frown on his face as he watched Alex on the bed like the other two were doing. Kirk was just surprised that Alex figured out what he was going to ask before he said it.

Alex shook his head and took a calming breath, focusing on Stiles' thoughts only since his friend acted like an anchor to him most of the time. "I'm fine." He assured the southern doctor as he stood up slowly and looked down to notice his shirt was missing and frowned. "You were sweating really bad and I know how you hate your shirts sticking to you so I took off your shirt." Stiles said after seeing the frown and knew Alex thought one of the other two touched him. _"Thank you." _He send to his friend's mind with a nod before making his way towards his bag again and dragging it to the bathroom with him, hearing them talk while he was walking away. "Get him something to drink ready when he comes out with lots of sugar, if not he passes out again," Stiles' voice reached his ears and his mind before he shut the door. While he was in the shower he listened to them talk from Stiles' mind, letting his friend know he was listening in by letting him feel that he was in his mind.

"Why doesn't he just keep it shut off?" Kirk asked curious more then anything though there was a hint of worry in his tone too.

"Because it's worse if he does that. He starts getting headaches that leave him crippled in pain and can't touch anyone without learning everything about them in one go. Trust me he has tried to shut it off for good but the longest it lasted was a week before his mind forced the thoughts onto him." Stiles explained as much as he could without giving any information that Alex wouldn't want them to know away. McCoy grumbled something that Stiles couldn't hear so either did Alex, who retreated back into his own head and let his mind focus on people's thoughts outside of the room so he could take a shower. Mostly he heard thoughts about money, sex, drugs, alcohol, and love. It annoyed him greatly when he heard thoughts about love and made sure to shut those out as much as he could.

Love wasn't a thing that people associated with him, some called him heartless and cold even. He learned that love gave you nothing but grief and caused you nothing but pain. He had enough pain in his lifetime that he didn't need anymore. He wasn't like some people with thinking that love made you weak, he thought the opposite really, love made people strong enough to fight through anything. He knew that for a fact because he loved Stiles, he was his best friend and Alex loved him like one and that made him strong when he fought off people that were messing with Stiles. Romantic love wasn't for him, been there, done that and never doing it again.

Oh how wrong he would be later down the line.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know I haven't been updating the story much but I wanna know who you guys want Max to end up with. Let me know in the poll I got on my profile page because I'm gonna start rewriting the story now since I know like how it's going at the moment.

I think I've fixed the poll but if not here are the people I put down:

Stiles- 1 vote

Derek

Peter

Jackson

Danny

Stiles and Derek

Scott

and yes I'll let you guys know when the new chapters are going to be posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon getting out of the shuttle, Alex stretched and yawned slightly, blinking to get used to the sun shining on his face. He paused as a hand landed on his shoulder and looked back at Stiles, who was waiting for their two older companions. He watched his twenty year old friend with a frown, knowing he knew that he didn't like getting attached to someone, much less two people, but apparently Stiles was ignoring that little detail and was hell bent on becoming friends with McCoy and Kirk, or maybe he was already friends with them. Wasn't Alex's problem so he didn't care much about it. Though all he cared about now was getting to his room and passing out for the rest of the day. He wondered who he would be rooming with since he was pretty sure Stiles mentioned a roommate before Alex tuned him out the last time he visited him.

"You guys go ahead to the office, Bones and I have something to take care of." Kirk said, looking at Alex one more time before the two of them took went over to Pike to talk to him about something. Alex gave a shrug and walked away, tugging at Stiles' sleeve so he would follow him and take him to the office. He shivered as he felt McCoy's and Kirk's eyes on his back as he walked away from them and firmly told himself that he would avoid them as much as possibly since he couldn't let them touch him, even if it was just one of them touching him. Fuck he was screwed now.

"It happened with them didn't it?" Stiles asked, already knowing the answer but wanting Alex to say it out loud for some reason. The shorter male was hell bent on ignoring his friend but Stiles tugged him to a stop not to far away from Kirk's and McCoy's line of sight. He felt the weight of their stares on his back, tensing as he stared at Stiles. "It happened like it happened with Adam, you, and I," Stiles paused for a moment, seeing the blank look his friend was giving him, "You _know _what that means, don't you?" He asked finally and Alex sighed, running his free hand that wasn't carrying his bag through his hair, tugging slightly at the hair between his fingers.

"Yes, Stiles. I know what it means and I'm not letting it happen again. I _won't _let it happen again. Now drop it." He hissed, shoving passed Stiles and making his way towards the office. He didn't want to be reminded of the bond between his twin, him, and Stiles. He didn't want another bond like that,_ couldn't_ have another bond like that. Not when Adam's death almost crushed him and Stiles since they both felt when he died through that bond.

He was going to avoid McCoy and Kirk as much as possible and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>He managed to get his room assignment, the lady telling him he had to share with two other people because he was coming in late. He didn't really care but he knew that he could've gotten his own room so why did he have to share with two other people. Grumbling as he punched in the code to the room, he stepped inside with his head down and lifted it up to see if his roommates were there when he froze for a split second upon seeing Kirk and McCoy. Mother fucker, he was planning on avoiding them but no he just had to be paired up with them. Narrowing his eyes, he huffed as he figured out what they went to talk to Pike about. Sneaky little bastards they were.<p>

"Thought I got rid of you two." He grunted, throwing his bags by the couch since that would be his bed apparently. The space in the room couldn't fit another bed so he was stuck on the couch, which he didn't care about at all. "You can't get rid of us even if you tried." Kirk said with a smirk on his perfectly handsome face that Alex was temped to smack off or just punch off. Yeah, punching would work perfectly for him. He noticed someone coming into the room and dragging a little dresser in with him. Sighing since he was stuck there, he figured he could put it next to Kirk's so that's where he told him to put it. After the guy left, Alex dragged his bags over to it and picked up the other with what little clothes he had and set it on top of the dresser. He ignored the other two in the room as he unpacked his clothes, all of them fitting into the first two drawers so he knelt down to unzip his next bag and putting all his pictures and other little things that were Adam's in the other drawers, ignoring how Kirk was hovering curiously over his shoulder.

He also unpacked his contact things, setting them up on top of the dresser and pulling out a fake glasses case too. It had glasses in it but they were fake since his vision was perfect. He just used them to cover up the fact that he had colored contacts in. "You wear glasses?" McCoy asked, having already gone through Alex's medical history and didn't find it there at all. Alex shrugged and nodded, "Haven't been to the doctors in awhile for them though, not since I was thirteen I think," He answered before grabbing his PADD and sitting on the couch to read over what classes he had. He had a medical class, combat class, history class and a handful of others that he really didn't think he needed. He figured he would do the Command track up Pike had different ideas.

"I'll mark that down in your file then." McCoy grumbled, doing just that. Alex frowned to himself as Kirk sat next to him, really close that he could feel their knees brushing against each other and he wondered why he was invading his personal bubble but didn't voice it. Actually he shifted to kick off his shoes and pull his feet up on the couch with him, resting his chin on his knees as he flipped through his PADD for other things.

He was glad for the knock on the door since McCoy was busy with updating his file and asking him questions about his medical history that Kirk had to get up and answer it. He knew that the bond that was developing between all three of them was causing the invasion of personal space and made a note to himself to block Kirk sitting that close to him with a pillow next time. He looked at the door, still answering McCoy's questions, to see who it was and a wave of relief went through him when he heard Stiles' voice carry over to him before his best friend was pushing passed Kirk and fell onto the couch next to him, groaning and leaning against Alex.

Alex himself looked amused more then annoyed by what Stiles was doing. "Whatach want?" He asked, putting a pause to McCoy's questions and didn't miss the annoyance on both his and Kirk's faces at Stiles in the room. "I'm bored already and classes don't start back up until two days from now so wanna go out tonight? I can introduce you to all the people I know." Stiles' tone was begging but Alex didn't look at him, knowing he had a puppy eyes on and he couldn't say no to his best friend's puppy dog eyes. "No." Was the simple answer that left Alex's mouth as he focused hard on his PADD in front of him, knees still to his chest.

He didn't miss the two relieved sighs from his roommates either but Stiles groaned loudly and shoved his knees down slightly so he could lay his head against them and snatched the PADD out of Alex's hands, forcing Alex to have to look at him. "I don't like people and I don't_ want_ to know people." He tried to make his tone annoyed but with Stiles' puppy eyes hitting him full force he could feel his will start to bend and break. "You don't have to get to know them, Alex. Come on please? We can catch up and stuff during tonight? Jimmy and Grumpy can come to?" Stiles added, looking at his two roommates before looking back at Alex and facing his friend's glare with a bright grin on his face and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Fine, whatever just get out of here." Alex scowled and huffed when Stiles kissed him on the cheek and hugged his neck before bolting off the couch, throwing his PADD on the seat next to him.

"Great be ready in like an hour, change your clothes." Stiles said before disappearing out the door, leaving two shocked and annoyed roommates and a very frustrated Alex behind. Alex snatched his PADD up and put in on top of his dresser before grumbling to himself about stupid best friends and puppy eyes as he searched through his drawers for something to wear and founding nothing good. He looked at Kirk and ran his eyes up and down his body to see that they had a five inch height difference. Alex reached Kirk's shoulder and McCoy's chin. He had a red pair of skinny jeans he could wear he guessed but no shirt to match it with. "You got any red shirts?" He asked Kirk and McCoy, who both snapped out of their thoughts once he spoke and Kirk nodded to his drawers.

Alex started going through them and spotting a red and white plaid shirt so he snatched that up real quick then grabbed his contact and glasses cases along with his red skinny jeans before making his way into the bathroom to change for tonight. "If you guys are coming, get ready or whatever." He called over his shoulder, hoping they wouldn't come but something inside of him told him they would.


End file.
